


【evanstan】生物选修三:现代生物科技专题（pwp）

by luciayuwen539



Category: Actor RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:35:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21892993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luciayuwen539/pseuds/luciayuwen539
Summary: 真的是车！我企图用一个正经纯洁的标题掩盖我在开车的事实切黑生物课代表桃★傻白补差幼驯染包这不是要期末了吗，给大家来一发有文化的车补补脑（其实并没有这种功能）小高考后就没有学过生物了，以下关于生物的知识全部都是照抄书本和同学笔记，如果能帮到你背书那是最好的2333
Relationships: Chris Evans/Sebastian Stan
Kudos: 8





	【evanstan】生物选修三:现代生物科技专题（pwp）

“拜托了Chris！”

Chris盯着那双朝自己眨巴眨巴的眼睛，绷紧的面部表情再也撑不住，缴械投降。他叹了口气:“进来吧。”

Sebastian立刻从门缝里钻进来，熟门熟路地奔向Steve房间，书包重重的往地上一跺，抽出一本生物书就开始喊Chris。

“说了多少遍了，上课要听讲，多记笔记，你那么聪明这点东西怎么会学不好？非要等快考试了再来补习。”Chris拉开Sebastian旁边的椅子，抽出了自己的生物笔记。

“是是是，就最后一次！拜托了！”Sebastian想，Chris讲得又生动又有趣，干嘛还要听老师干巴巴的在上面掰扯枯燥的知识？他又不是傻！

Chris也深知这个最后一次绝不是最后一次，自己的幼驯染总会找到各种各样的正当理由来找自己补习。不过自己也很享受这个过程，毕竟什么都不爱求人的Sebastian只会向自己撒娇，这可是不知哪里蹦出来的什么Lily什么Jane什么Cindy可以拥有的！

期末考的范围是选修三整本书，从基因工程到生态工程共五个专题。前两个专题的基因、细胞工程Sebastian听的还算认真，但等到了第三单元的胚胎工程时就有些坐不住了。边嚷着要休息边毫不客气地扑上Chris的单人床，很没形象的瘫成个“大”字形。

“seb。”

“学不下去，真的学不下去。”被子被团成个球捂在脸上，声音也闷闷的“这都是些什么鬼东西啊？！我是人又不是动物！我不用别人给我搞体内体外受精啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！凭什么让我学这些……”什么精子的形成竟然还要分三个阶段，不应该第一步撸，第二步出来吗？！还有那该死次级卵母细胞、极体，减数第一、二次分裂！看着很简单，实际理解起来真要了他的命！

“seb，这些都是必要的生理知识。”好吧，Chris决定昧着良心夸一夸对日常生活好像真的没什么卵用的考点。他其实也不是很能理解书上把一排动物精子摆在一起比大小的做法。

“不学，不学，打死不学！”Sebastian抱着被子扭了下圆润的小屁股，让自己陷得更深。

“那不如，我们换一种方式学习？”Chris尽量忍住嘴角的笑意，先将门锁住。

“好啊！”Sebastian臆想中出现甜甜的李子，比如答对一题可以吃一个李子这样的画面。

五分钟后的Sebastian想要扇死那个刚才满口说好的自己。

说好的李子呢！

哦不，你他妈没李子就算了，你他妈还摸老子的小兄弟！

“哺乳动物精子的发生是在睾丸内完成的。雄性动物从初情期，也就是人的青春期开始，直到生殖机能衰退。”Chris的手经过会阴摸向了那两个小球，两指夹着其中一个球轻轻的蹭动“在睾丸的曲细精管內不断进行生殖细胞的繁殖，源源不断地产生精子。”

“一般精子发生过程可以分为三个阶段，第一阶段，由曲细精管管壁的精原细胞进行数次有丝分裂，产生大量精元细胞。其中部分精原细胞经过染色体复制和其他物质的合成，进一步形成初级精母细胞……”粗糙的指腹在睾丸上画着圈，Sebastian只感觉全身的血液都在往小腹奔去，根本无法思考。

“提问，精子的发生有几个阶段？”手指突然没了动作，只是戳着睾丸的手指更用力些。

“三，三个！”

“精原细胞是在哪一阶段产生的？”

“第二……不不不第一第一！”睾丸被捏住，他意识到自己的答案有误，立刻改口。

“第二阶段次级精母细胞再分裂一次产生几个几倍染色体的精子细胞？”

“两个、单倍。”睾丸终于逃过一劫。他长舒一口气，心里的大石头总算落下了。但是看到Chris手中捏着的小塑料片时他一口气又提了起来。

“你看，这不就记住了吗？”Chris撕开包装，橡胶的小圆圈直接套在Sebastian半勃的阴茎上。“现在我们来体会下精子的发生过程。假设这个套套是高尔基体，你的小兄弟是细胞核，我的手是细胞质和线粒体。告诉我，这一步是什么？”

“顶体的发生？”Chris的手正包裹着自己的柱头，却不动丝毫，闹得自己心里痒痒的。

“好极了，那下一步是什么？”Chris扬起嘴角，Sebastian红着脸听话的样子真是可爱极了。

“就是……”OMG这也太羞耻了“尾的发生……”

Chris把套套往下拽了些，刚好包裹住龟头“很好，继续。下面你还要说我的做法。”

“就、就是把套套在往下拉，形成精子头”Chris的手提示性的向下滑了些，他立刻想起书上的图片，“还有细胞质浓缩！”Chris满意地一撸到底，换来一声没抑制住的呻吟。

“现在我指哪里你告诉我他们的名称。”  
指尖在肉柱上轻点，小Sebastian立刻兴奋地高昂起头回应他。

“顶体，头，原生质滴，线粒体鞘，尾。”越说脸越滚烫，他以前怎么没发现Chris还有这种恶趣味呢？！

“you jerk！说，哪里来的这玩意！”Sebastian不甘示弱地用脚尖去勾勒Chris的下体形状，他余光撇了下被扔在一边的套套包装袋，噫，神他妈李子味。

“学习的道具我总要多备些。”

Sebastian闻言立刻躺平，一副任由君日的样子。

妙啊，不用学习！Sebastian脑海中飘过几个新知道的体位，决定今天奖励Chris一下……

“我可知道你在打什么算盘，seb。先说好了，你想得美。”Chris爽快的脱掉一件外套，“有奖竞答，判断卵子是否受精的重要标志是什么？”

“插进去？”要命，这道题他答不出来情有可原好吗！第一他可是个纯爷们，第二他觉得大街上哪个漂亮姐妹都不会想着自己的卵子有没有被受精，她们大多会想今天要不要跟对象来上几发。就像他现在想的一样。

Chris:不气不气我不气，自己对象无人替。

“当卵细胞膜 和透明袋的间隙能观察到两个极体时，说明卵子受精。”Sebastian头点得像啄木鸟，表示自己记住了。但看透一切的Chris表示根本不相信前者的扯淡。

“再重复一遍。”

“额……卵细胞膜和透明带……那什么、诶就是那个，我知道的，嗯，对就是那个什么！那个叫什么来着？you know……”

Chris气极反笑，Sebastian一副企图蒙混过关的样子实在有趣，活像偷吃了奶酪的仓鼠被猫逮着。“i know，i know。我当然知道。问题是你不知道！”手抚上翘臀，由后至前地滚上一圈，在会阴处抬手刷了一掌以示惩罚。Sebastian瞬间被定格住，脚趾也蜷缩起缓解汹涌而上的情欲。

“ Chris……我的Chris。”Sebastian知道Chris对这个称呼最没抵抗力。这个词就像某个安全词一样，每次他做到痛时，只要叫这个名字Chris就会突然刹车，再慢慢地进入他。

“oh，我的seb。”Chris故作头疼的停下手上的动作，“好吧，那就不学了。”

“也不做了哦。”

“不行！”Sebastian大声哔哔，拔吊无情还是形容做了之后呢。那这算什么？我裤子都脱了你告诉我这个？

“那……再学半个单元，到第一章结束。”

“一个单元。”

Sebastian咬住下唇，原来那个会由着他的Chris呢？现在怎么越来越会坐地起价了呢！

“到第二章！”

“一个单元，少一页都不行。”义正言辞一本正经，仿佛过会儿爽的人里没有自己。

Sebastian知道这时候就该豪气干云地拒对象的“无理要求”——然而现在决定权并不在自己——半勃起的阴茎在空调风下颤颤巍巍地滋出前液，被抚弄的睾丸火辣辣的酝酿精液。上衣在刚才的运动中卷到了腹上，裤子也被褪在膝盖处，正在不上不下的境地，狼狈极了。而反观Chris还衣冠楚楚。一身便装马上到大街上溜一圈都没问题。

“给三秒钟考虑。3，2——”Chris故意把“2”拉得很长，他知道Sebastian最终会妥协。

“好好好！”Sebastian鼓着腮帮子同意了，他发现自家对象不仅有恶趣味，还是个切开黑！

Chris笑着解下皮带，把Sebastian翻了一个面，用能开坦克的胸脯贴上曲线优美的背肌。身体上的重量让Sebastian无比充实，他抬起臀部寻找了下小Chris的位置，用臀肉包裹住沉睡的巨物。

oh fuck，Chris在心里暗骂，隔着布料都能感觉到Sebastian火热身体对自己的无限吸引力。性器在此留下的美好记忆让Chris越发食髓知味，他小幅度的挺动胯部，在缝隙间研磨。

“现在我们来讲受精——它分为两部分，分别是精子前的准备阶段和受精阶段。自然条件下受精是在雌性的输卵管中完成的。准备阶段一，精子获能。”

Chris给性器抹上些润滑液，剩余的液体跟随着手指先锋军刺入蜜穴，随着抽动发出让人害羞的啧啧水声。

“……也就是说，刚刚排出的精子不能立即与卵子受精，必须在雌性动物生殖道內发生相应生理变化后才能获得受精功能。”

手指碰到一个粗糙的凸起，身下的Sebastian痉挛着发出一声呻吟。

“Chris……”

Chris当然明白省略号后的内容，但他偏不顺着Sebastian的意思来，手指非但没有动作，还像在前列腺安家一样风雨不动。

高潮在即的舒爽感被人栓了缰绳，每当Sebastian有些感觉了又被Chris拉回安全区，周而复始孜孜不倦。

“为什么刚刚排出的精子不能立即与卵子受精？”

“因为精子…啊…要获能。”刺激的感觉不止在身后的小穴，也在他的脑部。他得承认，人确实在高度紧张的情绪下能记住东西。

“好极了，seb。”Chris一口含下Sebastian红透的耳朵，粗糙的舌头仔细地勾出耳型。手指也不忘了抽动，抚弄凸起的小点。身下人的颤抖是最好的鼓舞，他把手指探的更深——然后再一下子拔出来，让Sebastian反复体会空虚感在心中作祟。

“第二阶段……获能后的精卵结合先发生了什么反应？”

“你又、又没讲！”Sebastian呜咽出声。

“那记好了，”Chris抽出深入的手指，三根手指上润滑油和肠液湿湿嗒嗒的吊起银线，“是顶体反应。”瞬时手指又埋没在蜜穴里，“使顶体內的酶释放出来，形成精子穿越放射冠的道路。”

Chris像是想到什么似的对深陷在被单里的人耳朵吹气:“像不像……我进入你的过程？”

Sebastian用枕头紧捂住通红的脸。Chris向来喜欢在床第间说些让人害羞的话，但像今天这么露骨又羞耻的可不多。

“艹，要操就快点。”

“你要自己说一遍，宝贝。”Chris不紧不慢的解下皮带，金属物什掷地有声，好像在谴责主人的惨无人道。

皮革制品在布料上摩擦的声音扰乱着Sebastian的思绪，Chris那张性感到要命的嘴唇刚才说什么来着？Sebastian努力地回想，但只能想起最后一句“像不像我进入你的过程”。

“要不你进来，看看我能不能想起来？”他缴械投降，扭着臀部去挑逗Chris胯间顶起的帐篷。

本就挺起的性器更骄傲地涨大了一点，Chris觉得这小家伙不仅火辣至极，还精通勾引之道。这可真是太不妙了，Chris想操进去的想法越发膨胀。

去他妈的。

精虫可并不会分什么聪明大脑还是什么性感大脑，只要是个脑子，它就能在里面翻云覆海。它疯狂侵蚀Chris的思维，让这个聪明的头脑逐渐泡在黄色核废料里。

“那这次你可要记好了——”肉刃长驱直入，巨大的性器把穴内的褶皱熨平，填满Sebastian的缝隙。他不禁叫出了声，继而用粗气做为后续的旋律。

“获能后的精子与卵子相遇时，首先发声顶体反应，使顶体內的酶释放出来。放射冠是包围在卵子透明带外面的卵丘细胞群，精子所释放的顶体酶可直接溶解卵丘细胞之间的物质，形成精子穿越放射冠的通路。”

性器被包裹的紧紧实实，湿润的腔管不断分泌出新的液体迎接Chris的进入。Sebastian甜蜜的喘息声随着阴茎的进出而断断续续。

“来，你说一遍。”明知道Sebastian根本说不出话来，但Chris还是恶趣味地提出要求。

“唔…精子与、与卵子啊……啊慢一点…哈，相遇，发生顶…啊操…你的——chrissss……”叫到最后一个名字时Chris正好开始大开大合地肏进，音节被颤抖的重复着，正好和囊袋拍在翘臀上的节奏吻合。

“继续。”

“操你的！操操操操——”Sebastian大有种壮士断腕的魄力，宁死不屈。但这只招致Chris越发猛烈的进入。

“我说，继续。”

在心里大骂了一顿control freak后，Sebastian还是顺从地继续艰苦卓绝的背书任务。

“好极了。”Chris舔舐流在嘴角的津液，舌尖卷成碗状，兜着将它们物归原主。两条粉嫩的舌头在大开的口腔内争斗，交换彼此的爱意。

“唔！”Sebastian剧烈地起伏胸膛来夺取灼热的空气，被吮吸过的舌头红到能滴出鲜血。

“你这样就很像卵细胞膜反应——精子入卵后，卵细胞膜会立即发生一种生理反应拒绝其他精子再进入卵內——像不像你只能容得下我用其中一个小嘴？”

“操你的啊——”前列腺被猛的碾过，Sebastian扬起脖颈，“我他妈一个嘴都不想哈…想让你用！”手中的枕套被纠起攥在手心里。

“那好，那我出来了。”整个阴茎抽出，被凌虐的后穴翻出鲜红的媚肉，褶皱小心翼翼的一张一合，努力接受没有被填满的空虚感。

“操……”Sebastian支起酸软的腰，前面挺立的柱身涨得通紫，后面刺激的缺少使他无法达到高潮。他抚上阴茎，决定自己动手丰衣足食。

“宝贝，我们还没讲到手握法取精呢。这可不是什么用于人的方法，seb。”双手被制住，手腕处的皮肤印上一片红。

“你知道最好的解决办法。”

最好的办法就是求Chris填满自己，狠狠地进入，冲撞前列腺的小点，然后射进一团今天存在感极强的精子。

可他Sebastian是那种会妥协的人吗？是那种会为了一时性欲而去请求一个控制狂吗？

是的，他是的。

“求你……”

“大声点。”

操你的Chris！Sebastian在心里翻了个白眼。

“求你操进来。”故技重施，他用臀隙包裹住阴茎，让它在自己的穴口徘徊。

“操进哪个嘴？”Chris装作并不在意的样子继续为自己掠夺利益。

“两……”话音未落，巨物就劈开身体，在里面大肆耕耘。

“如你所愿，seb。”轻快的语调在Sebastian耳里是多么欠揍——当然，他不仅没办法去真的挥起拳头揍这张性感的脸，他还是被“揍”的那一方——“操”也是被揍的一种方式。

大开大合的进出很快榨干了Sebastian的神智，眼前逐渐放空成一张白纸，到最后只剩一点光亮点在视野正中。他尖叫着释放出白浊，意识缓缓坠入虚无之境。

后穴里的巨物也喷薄出滚烫的精液，小小的缝隙被充分填满，还有一些顺着Chris的阴茎流出，粘在耻毛上黏答答的一片。

“记住了吗？”

Sebastian已经没有劲去回应这么无厘头的问题，他迅速坠入梦乡，任由Chris抱着他给他清洗——当然了，等他再醒过来时，身体是浸泡在微凉的水里的。而他正被Chris钉在浴缸里操弄着后穴和阴茎。

“你他妈……”诚实的阴茎还是出卖了主人，它挺立着接受爱抚，在水里滋出前液。

“现在才晚上九点，我给阿姨打过电话说你留宿。”Chris坏笑着套弄起诚实的小家伙，欣赏着Sebastian的脸色由白转红。

夜晚才刚刚开始。

试卷被前桌传递到手中，Sebastian看到第一道选择题时便红了脸。幸好同学都在关注试卷没有人看他。

好吧。他落笔写下一个大大的“A”。

他要承认，Chris独特的教育方式确实有奇效。

————————————————————  
将近5000字的肉，直到3400字才进去，真不知道该说他们好会玩还是好能嘴炮


End file.
